degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4003625-20140603213803
Bandwagoning. Spreading the love to some of my babies here. c: I'm not gonna make it too long because I'm tired. Tori (Got2B) - I know you're not here right now, but I miss you so much and I just want to let you know I love you. You're so sweet, funny, and just an all-around lovely person and I honestly don't dislike one thing about you. ♥ I love you so much sis, and I hope you return soon. :c Lizzy - MY EVERYTHING. ♥ I love you so so much Lizzy. You are one the greatest people in the whole wide world to me. You're hilarious, a sweetie pie, and you're just perfection. I love you! GEGI - I just love you to pieces, like so much. ♥ You're so sweet, funny, and your innocence + optimism around here is just a breath of fresh air. We have so much in common and I love fangirling with you. Damian - ZOMG DAMI IS MY KING EVERYONE. I love you so much Dami. c': You've always been such a sweetheart to me and our friendship continues to grow stronger with each passing day. I love watching Shameless and Game Of Thrones with you; those times are so memorable. And you're just an amazing person overall and you deserve all the love in da world. (: Yazzy - YAZZY YAZZY YAZZY. ♥ You're my queennnn. You're so creative and caring and you've always been there for me. Your sense of humor is so adorable and I love how much in common we have with each other. I just love you so much and you're one of my best friends ever. :') Jo - I LOVE YOUUUU. You're the sweetest person, like, ever and I love talking to you. We've become so close and I honestly find that to be brilliant. I love speaking to you every day and fangirling over shows, characters and SHIPS. You're such an easy person to talk to and our conversations always make my day. Ari '''- You're so hilarious and intelligent; I'm kinda jealous. :o You are just the sweetest little thing and I love that we have gotten close because I've enjoyed every single minute of my friendship with you. I just love you a whole lot Beads ♥ '''Sarah - Ohmygawd girl you just crack me up all the time. I love talking to you about...EVERYTHING and I think you're just the sweetest. You have an amazing taste in just about everything there is and I think that's awesome! I love how close we've gotten. ♥ Love ya. ~ CJ '''- CJASH IS OTP OMFG! You are suchhhh a sweetie and you brighten my day! You have the most golden & pure personality that I have come to admire so much. I love talking to you and I just adore you with every inch of my heart, bby. c: '''Dave - You're so smart, hilarious and just a sweetheart overall. :') I love talking to you whenever we have the chance and I consider you as one of my favorite friends. ♥ I really love you so much and I treasure our friendship a lot! Cam - You are a sweetheart with overwhelming amounts of kindness. You have a heart of gold, Cam; something I'll never have. Your taste in everything is seriously just one of the many, many flawless things about you. I love how close we've gotten through our convos on Oovoo and beyond and I look forward to spending many more years with you, because you're my best guy friend and my life would honestly suck without you. Run away with me? ♥ Catie - Our friendship seriously means so much to me. You're one of my bestest friends and I seriously adore everything about you. You're strong, smart, clever and you always stand up for what you believe in. I admire your strength and courage so much and I honestly look up to you most of the time. I seriously love you so much and I hope you don't forget that because I'd be devastated if you did. ♥ you baby girl ~ Rob - Rob! I know we've had our differences in the past but it makes me absolutely THRILLED that all of that is water under the bridge now, because since we've reconciled, I am able to consider you one of my closest friends here. c: You're so kind, intelligent, wise and hilarious. Your comments both inspire me and crack me the fuck up. I just love you a whole lot. ~ Tori (FanCy) - Tori - You're my best friend on here and I seriously just love you so much. You're so witty and kind and hilarious and every single conversation I've had you has created such precious memories that I will treasure for a lifetime. I love everything about you and I hope you never change. I know that sometimes our friendship gets wacky and I'll admit that I feel like we've been growing apart. :/ But always know that I love you so. Thanks so much for being there for me through thick and thin; I don't know who or where I'd be without you. ♥ Annie - You honestly inspire me so much and I just admire you. You never fail to make me smile. :D I love spending time talking to you about the many, many things we have in common, and your striking personality makes those memories all the more enjoyable. I just love you so much. ♥ You're an incredibly important person to me. c: Dani - Girl you are just so amazing. You're so striking and fierce. Dani: You're a queen! You're one of the most kind-hearted people I've come acrpss. You're just such a beautiful and wonderful person and I'm so happy that we've become so close! I'll finish these up later. :o